Xeven
Summary Xeven is the daughter of Chaos Lord Vath who is responsible for a large majority of the events leading up to the unleashing of the Vorefax. Her main goal was to assassinate the Hero of Lore, claiming that what the Hero is going to do in the future is something to horrible to disregard. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. Potentially Low 2-C with the Tachyon Blades Name: Xeven, the Time-Traveling Assassin, Xeight Origin: AEverse Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Drow, Chrono Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation via Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (The Tachyon Blades can cut through the fabric of space and time), Time Travel, minor Probability Manipulation (Use of the Tachyon Blades will inevitably result in the arrival of the Vorefax within any given timeline with each subsequent use increasing its power even further), Acausality (Type 1 and 3: Talked to past versions of herself 7 times and survived the deaths of the previous 7 versions of herself), possibly Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), and Time Manipulation (Likely possesses the abilities of a Chrono Assassin) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. Universe level+ with Tachyon Blades Speed: Unknown (Outran the Hero of Lore for long periods of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically. Potentially Universal+ with Tachyon Blades (Can unleash the Vorefax which is capable of devouring an entire timeline) Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Very High (Fled from the Hero of Lore long periods of time without tiring) Range: Standard melee range with Tachyon Blades Standard Equipment: Tachyon Blades Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tachyon Blades: A pair of red and blue blades that have been described as capable of cutting the fabric of space and time, most typically used to open portals to the past, future, or simply to another location in the present. The presence of these blades were enough for Sekt, who manages a 4th dimensional pyramid, to regard Xeven as the most dangerous amongst the attendees at the Throne of Darkness including Sekt himself. *'Vorefax:' Using the Tachyon Blades in a specific fashion will unleash hasten the arrival of the Vorefax within any given timeline. Repeatedly using the Tachyon Blades in the same fashion will increase the power of the Vorefax even further. The Vorefax is an entity that is capable of devouring an entire timeline and is normally supposed to break free within a timeline after more than a quadrillion years but usage of the Tachyon Blades will break the Vorefax free immediately. CscqOnx.png|The Tachyon Blades 2sFGb28.png|The Vorefax Chrono Assassin: A class most likely utilized by Xeven which is described as a class utilized by masters of time and space. *'Shift:' Chrono Assassins can push time forward to increase the speed of their attacks while also slowing down opponents through rewinding time. *'Relapse:' Chrono Assassins can heal wounds by rewinding time to the point where the wounds were not inflicted. *'Convert:' A technique that has been described to "generate time" with a strike which further utilized time to speed up strikes while slowing down time for opponents. *'Hysteria' A technique that severs an opponents mind and causes them to go insane. Typically causing the opponent to hit itself with their own techniques for approximately 12 seconds. *'Regenerative Rebirth:' When gravely wounded, a Chrono Assassin can fully heal all wounds by rewinding time to the point where the user has not been inflicted any wounds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AEverse Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:AdventureQuest Worlds